Summer
by MagicalMysterySubmarine
Summary: Summer has been to Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto and is now ready to take on Kanto. But what happens when Professor Oak asks Summer to accompany a new, un-experienced trainer?
1. Something New

**Chapter 1- Something New**

Heavy raindrops hit against my bedroom window as I yawn myself awake. The feeling's back again. I've been through this situation a few times before, and this is some sort of déjà-vu. That mix of stress and excitement, of determination and curiosity. As I slip out of bed I take a glance at my window. The sky is completely gray, flooding the small town of Pallet with such a gloominess that not a single Caterpie is peeking its head out from the humid soil. I leave out a sigh. Nor the pouring rain, nor the dark clouds are going to take this moment away from me. I fix my short hair and get myself dressed in a flash. Mikomi is still deeply sleeping at the end of my bed. She is only a few weeks old, therefore she needs more energy than other Pokemon. But she's still pretty lazy as well. I gently bend down to pet her head. Her big eyes finally open as she stretches from that good night's sleep. I take her in my arms and, scanning my room one last time, I leave for the kitchen.

I can smell the delectable breakfast getting cooked, but I fear not having the time to savour any of it. Professor Oak wanted to meet me urgently, so I better go soon. "Summer, you're finally up!" My mom was sitting at the table, reading her morning newspaper and sipping her usual cup of coffee. I nod, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in my mouth. I am going to miss her a whole lot during this journey, but I'll be back, and this time with a whole other collection of gym leader badges! "I have to go, the Professor is waiting for me." My mom nods back and waves me goodbye. "Be careful, Summer!" I smile and walk out the front door, my Eevee wrapped in my arms.

On my first journey, which was in Unova, the departure was a lot tougher. I had to travel to a whole other region quite far away. But now, both me and my mother are kind of used to it. To think of it, I really do miss it. Unova, I mean. Particularily my team. It was fantastic! I had the quickest Zebstrika around, the bravest Sawsbuck and the most adorable Audino in the whole region. And of course, I musn't forget my Throh, Swanna and Darmanitan. Together, we DID defeat the Champion, didn't we? But I had to come home someday. I had to leave my Pokemon behind, but thank goodness Professor Juniper is taking care of them during my absence.

At first, it was tough. I grew so much as a trainer, and I couldn't have done it without the superb team I had back then. But hey, now it's all over. I'm back here, in Kanto. I can't help but think of all that I've done. Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto… they all knew me as one heck of a trainer. In one of my travels, Johto to be exact, my Umbreon got pregnant and gave birth to little Mikomi. I didn't have the heart to leave her behind with the rest of my team, so I took her along with me to my hometown.

The squawk of a nerby Spearow brings me back to reality. Drops of rain slide down my face as I look up to see the Pokemon lab. I hold on to my Eevee as I engage into a sprint toward the building. I climb the stone steps and take a last glance at my reflection in the huge glass doors. Gah, my hair is a wreck.


	2. Turning Point

**Chapter 2- Turning Point**

I sigh and open the doors to a huge lab filled with machinery and busy-looking people. As I make my way through the entrance, I notice a dark-haired guy headed towards me. Who is he? What does he want from me? He was a few inches taller than me and wore discreet glasses in front of his mysterious gray eyes. "Would you happen to be Summer?" The creep knows my name! I back up and nod. "That's me. And would you happen to have seen Professor Oak?" The boy giggles softly. "I sure have. He's in the kitchen. Follow me."

I tilt my head. Since when do these Pokemon labs have kitchens? I hesitantly follow the guy. He leads me to a huge room at the end of the building. Compared to beeping sounds and strict-looking people from the other room, this one had a certain warmth to it. It was open and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. The boy gestured me to a chair at the big wooden table in the middle of the room. "I'll go get him right away. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?" I smile. Hmm, he's polite. "Tea would be fine, thank you." He nods and leaves the room. Mikomi falls straight asleep on my laps.

A few seconds later, the boy enters the room along with a gray-haired man with a strict face. Professor Oak. The boy gently puts a steaming cup of tea in front of me before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Summer, we finally meet." The older man then takes a seat. "I heard so many things about you, so it's great to welcome you here."

I smile and take a small sip of my tea. "This here is Xavier," he continues on, gesturing to the dark-haired boy. "Great to meet both of you," I respond. The younger boy kind of creeped me out, but oh well. It's not like if I'll ever meet him again. He's probably just one of Oak's apprentices. "Xavier was actually an apprentice of mine (ha, I knew it) but told me the other day that he was interested in traveling and discovering different areas of Kanto. Which is why I brought you here."

I tilt my head once again. This can't be good.

"Would you mind taking him along with you?" I choke on my tea as a reaction. "That was… unexpected..!" The boy looks down in disappointment. I quickly recover. "Um… but I'd love to…" I lie, hating myself for one brief moment.

Xavier looks up in hope. "You sure you wouldn't mind? I don't mean to bug you or anything…" This is one of those moments when I say to myself, I don't want to do this but it's the right thing to do. "Of course not. Besides, traveling alone isn't super fun either." We both exchange shy smiles.

"Perfect, then!" Professor Oak takes out two red devices. "I shall now give you your Pokédexes. And… where is Kasai?" He turns towards Xavier. "He musn't be far," the boy replies before calling Kasai over. Obediently, a small dog-like Pokemon proudly trots in the room. "This is my Growlithe," Xavier says proudly. "He's my starter." Sensing another Pokemon presence in the room, Mikomi quickly wakes up and scans the room. "Well then, I guess you two are ready. Off you go!" The old man gives us a nod and we both get up, with my Eevee in my arms and Xavier's Growlithe happily following us closely. As we get out of the lab, a warm breeze caresses my face. The sun had come out and small Pokémon are now squirming everywhere. Here we go!

…but then comes the awkwardness. I don't know who this dude is, and he has no idea who I am. Great.


End file.
